


Kingdom Dreams

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Art, Backstory, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Rooster Teeth Crime Syndicate, The Roosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: What's a King without his Queen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Nothing"
> 
> _____________________________________________________
> 
> So I did the thing.I wrote the backstory,with an intermission to draw XD. I need sleep
> 
> Enjoy how Jack and Geoff met.

It wasn’t always just Geoff and Griffon,nor was it just Jack and Geoff.

 

Once upon a time,it was the Roosters.

 

She had started as a race car driver,making her way to the spotlight through win after win under the name “ _ Heisty Beard _ ”,a personal joke that no one ever knew but it worked. She never lost a race in the three months she had been in Los Santos,and her name-despite the comedic effect of it- was whispered around the raceways of the city.

  
  


The Roosters eventually came knocking at the races,looking for a driver in an upcoming heist.Whispers of this “Heisty Beard” had reached their ears and they were there to find them.

 

(Rumors change with time,so did tales of Jack’s gender.It wasn’t that a big thing,so she never corrected them)

 

They were surprised when they first met face to face,the Roosters and Heisty Beard.

 

She had been setting up her car after the first race when Geoff and Burnie appeared.  All the men saw was her boots,sticking out under her vehicle. 

 

“You Heisty Beard?” Burnie asked,not seeming to put two and two together.

 

“Who's asking?” Jack asked,stopping her repairs.

 

“The Roosters.”

 

She wheeled herself out and sat up to face them with wide eyes. The looks on their faces were that of surprise,and Jack sighed. They took a look at her.

 

She was dressed in a jumpsuit tied around her waist and a longsleeved black t-shirt with  _ Magnetetics _ on the front in gold print.

 

“What?Weren’t expecting a woman?”Jack asked as she regained her composure, pulled her hair back and moved to get her next tool

 

.“No,I just-” Burnie started, but Geoff spoke up.

 

“We weren’t expecting such a beautiful one”he said smoothly and Jack looked at him,confused.

 

As she did,a feeling swept over the three of them.

 

Jack’s eyes went bright yellow.  Geoff’s went purple. Burnie’s went a deep sandy brown.

 

The three were silent as Jack’s eyes darted from face to face.

 

“You...won’t tell them?”she asked, “Kinda would ruin my record”

 

“I... Vehicumancer? ”Burnie asked,sensing the meaning.

 

“Kinda...just don’t tell anyone.I don’t use my powers”she said, “ I-”

 

“Beard?”a race coordinator  approached carefully,a short african american man, “You’re up.”

 

“Thanks”she smiled at him as he backed away as though someone had lit a fire under him,clearly intimidated by the two men she was with.

 

“We won’t keep you”Geoff smiled, “Talk after?”

 

Jack smiled back.

 

“Sure”

\-----

She ends up winning that night,but just barely.Some asshole has heard about the reward for this race-working with the Roosters-and attempted to run her off the road.

 

However she had had to use her powers to reinforce the car,and allow her wheels to have better traction before slamming into the asshole with the force. The man slid into the side of the road,smoking before crashing.

 

The thing was,no one saw this,not even the other racers.They saw the crash however,and the man cursing the woman who had pulled across the finish line with cheers.

 

She is greeted  by Burnie and Geoff as bets are collected.

 

“Good race” they congratulate her.

 

“Thanks”Jack smiles,before asking, “What was it you wanted to talk with me about?”

 

They looked at one another before Geoff spoke

 

“Are you up for a job?”

* * *

 

One job turned into three,then a full scale heist,until Jack eventually became a full time member of the Roosters,as well as good friends with them.

Especially Geoff.

 

Geoff,he was a special case.He was ambitious,with a dream few knew.

 

“I want to start my own gang”he told her one night as they sat at the Rooster HQ,both with a bottle of beer, “Like,being a Rooster is great and all and I love the guys to death,but this is just not me,you know”

 

“I know the feeling”Jack laughed weakly, “So what do you want to do now?”

 

Geoff looked at her, “What?

 

“What do you want to do?”she asked, looking at him, “You’re my best friend Geoff,I respect whatever you want to do to achieve your dream”

 

He looked at her,and all he could see was determination and...

 

An image of Griffon flickered in his vision,the demon smiling at him as she had so many times as she kept her promise.

 

“What do you want to do?”he asked her as the image vanished.

 

The woman smiled at him,before saying, “You may have a dream and no matter what I say you’re gonna follow it”

 

“So with that”Jack took a drink and raised her bottle to him,“I’m following you to the end of the line,if you’ll have me of course”

 

It took a Geoff a while but he smiled and raised his bottle as well.

 

“Of course,because whats a king without his queen?”

 

* * *

* * *

Young pre-FAHC Jack,drawn by me because I got bored----V

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the hardest part was choosing which code name XD Heisty Beard made me laugh my ass off because imagine hearing about some guy called beard and thats what you expect but you get this badass girl and... *takes breath*
> 
> Shit,I'm rambling again.
> 
> Glad to see you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Until next time


End file.
